psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!
AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! is a vlog turned presumable "Psycho" video uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on December 27, 2015. Plot Jesse and Corn in a hurry run over to Aunt Melissa's house to warn Theresa about the imminent arrival of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Melissa orders Theresa upstairs and says she will handle the situation by herself. Jeffrey Sr. arrives and Jesse tells Theresa she should needs talk to him before he snaps, but Melissa says she can handle him, and Jesse tells Melissa not to aggravate Jeffrey. Jeffrey walks in demanding to know where his wife is, but is greeted with Melissa, who doesn't tell him where Theresa is. Melissa tells him he has problems and no one in his family loves him, and continues to say Jeffrey needs help because of his violent and destructive personality. Jeffrey again asks to see Theresa, but Jeffrey is faced with Melissa ordering him out of her home. Theresa suddenly appears on the top floor, and demands Jeffrey to leave. Jeffrey shoves Melissa onto the couch behind her. After a pause, Melissa gets back up and demands Jeffrey to leave right away. Jeffrey then swipes the Christmas decorations off of the chimney. Melissa tries to stop him, but Jeffrey grabs her and throws her down onto the Christmas tree. Melissa chases Jeffrey out the house, but not all the way. Jesse follows, and yells at Jeffrey outside telling him he can't go into her house and throw her into a tree. Jeffrey, in defense, says she jumped him and leaves. Jesse goes back into the house to see Melissa and Theresa looking over the broken tree. Melissa says Jesse needs to get away from Jeffrey which Jesse says will happen next year. Jesse decides to head back to his house despite Theresa and Melissa asking him to sleep there. Jesse says the worst is over and Theresa says Jeffrey will hear from her lawyer. Jesse and Corn leave the house. Trivia *Like in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!, the video is not an official Psycho video, despite there being enough destruction and violence shown to warrant the video being in the Psycho Videos category. *This marks the first time that Theresa ever used the word fuck around 6:28, excluding "motherfucker", which is said frequently in the duration of the video. *Commenters widely anticipated a showdown between Psycho Dad and Aunt Melissa before this video was released. *This is one of the few videos when Jeffrey Sr. destroyed someone else's property while away from the Ridgway Residence. *Corn does not talk throughout this video until the end. Reception * Many commenters are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his unforgivable behavior and violence towards Aunt Melissa because he was trying to win back his wife. Even so back in Jesse's previous videos he still thinks its Jesse fault because he was getting in Jeffrey's business towards Theresa during their conversation. However some users believe that Jeffrey Sr. may have committed a crime again in this video. Some users have also started to like Aunt Melissa after this video. Category:Psycho Vlogs Category:Videos